Den Norsken Sangen 04
, |presenters = Erik Solbakken Haddy N'jie |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "All the Love" Maria Mena |prev = 03 |next = 05 }}Den Norsken Sangen 04 was the forth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 7. The selection had only one final held in Oslo. Maria Mena won the selection for the second time with her song "All the Love". In North Vision Song Contest 7, it got the 12th place in the final with 111 points. Information On 30th December 2013, hours before the first semi-final of North Vision Song Contest 6, NRK announced along with the confirmation for the next North Vision Song Contest, a forth edition of Den Norsken Sangen would be held to decide the song that would represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 7. The format would be the same with the previous edition of DNS. The foreign act this time was Faydee, a popular Australian pop singer with the song "Can't Let Go" which made great success in Southern Europe mainly after the show. Also, Maria Mena (NVSC #5) & Carina Dahl (NVSC #2) confirmed their participation and tried for a second time to participate in NVSC. The songs were announced one by one, for the next 10 days. The voting opened on 11th January 2014 and closed on 17th January. On 20th January, the final results were announced. Maria Mena won for the second time the national selection and took a second chance to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 7 with the song "All the Love". Venue Oslo Spektrum is an indoor multi-purpose arena in east central Oslo, Norway. It opened in December 1990. It is currently owned and operated by Norges Varemesse (Norway Trade Fairs), who also own and operate the Norges Varemesse conference center in Lillestrøm which is Norway's largest conference center. Oslo Spektrum is primarily known for hosting major events such as the Nobel Peace Prize Concert, Eurovision Song Contest, and concerts by artists of national and international fame, such as Whitney Houston, Diana Ross, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Chris Brown. Songs Presentation NRK announced the dates of the songs presentation on 30th December 2013; the first act would be revealed on the first day of the year, 1st January 2014 and the last on 10th January 2014. The Norwegian acts were presented between 1st and 9th January 2014 while the foreign act was presented on 10th January 2014. Final The final started on 11th January 2014 with the voting lasting about one week, ending on 17th January 2014. The results were presented on 20th January 2014. Voting Like the last edition, this edition adapted the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs receiving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The song with the highest score was elected as the forth winner of the selection and therefore to represent the country in the seventh edition. Voters 12 points Voting Grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 7 External links *Final Recap *Result Video *Announcement Thread *Final Thread *Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen